


Doting Sister

by MiddayMusings



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Cock Tease, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayMusings/pseuds/MiddayMusings
Summary: Camilla finds out that the Summoner asked her sister Corrin on a date. She decides to test his devotion.
Relationships: Camilla/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 8





	Doting Sister

“Oh good, you’re finally awake!”

You heard Camilla’s voice, but all you could see was black. “Mmm mmph?” You tried to speak, but something was stuck in your mouth. A plastic ball? You tried to remove it but your hands were bound behind you.

“You look so adorable like this, darling. I can see why Corrin fell for you!”

It was coming back to you now. You had asked one of the heroes, Corrin, on a date. The two of you had been getting closer lately, but you longed for something more intimate. Hours later, Camilla came barging into your room, demanding that you prove your devotion to her sister. Hoping to pacify her, you agreed to Camilla’s request. The next thing you could remember was waking up, blindfolded and gagged. A tingling in the back of your head made you realize that Camilla must have knocked you out with a blow to the back of the head. She must have taken that opportunity to tie your arms behind your back and your legs to this chair. While not uncomfortable sitting in your current position, you wondered why Camilla had tired you up like this. Not that you could ask her through the gag.

“Now that you’re awake, I can test your devotion to my sweet little sister. It won’t do for just anyone to court her, you know.”

Ah, yes. Proving your devotion. Camilla always was overly protective of her siblings. But how could you prove anything while gagged and tied up?

“Mmph?!” You felt Camilla place her hand on your crotch. You tried to move away, but your bonds were too secure.

“If you’re as devoted as you say, then I’m sure you won’t have any problem resisting the temptations of another woman, right? It just wouldn’t do if you broke her heart and left her for another woman.” Camilla cupped her hand around your dick as it grew harder. “Hmm, not off to a very good start...”

After getting over the shock that Camilla was trying to seduce you in order to make sure you wouldn’t cheat on her sister, you became nervous. Camilla is one of the hottest heroes in Askr, how could you possibly resist her? “Mmmm...” You tried to close your mouth and stifle your moans, but you were stopped by the gag.

“Oh dear,” Camilla mused as she began to stroke your dick through your pants. “Sounds like you’re having a tough time. Although I suppose I can forgive a little excitement. I’m not blind to my own allure, after all. As long as you can control yourself, you should be fine.”

It took all your effort not to buck your hips along with Camilla’s stroking. You leaned your head back, desperate for more stimulation.

“Hmmph. I suppose that’s enough of that.” You were relieved as Camilla released your dick. But what was on your lap now? Was she straddling you? Surely she couldn’t expect you to resist... “I hope you have more success with this test, dear.”

“Mmmm mmmmmph...” You moaned as Camilla began to slowly grind her barely covered pussy against your dick. It felt so good as she rubbed up and down the full length of your shaft, bringing you closer and closer to a climax.

“Now summoner, I have a question for you. Do you like my tits?” As she asked this, Camilla removed your blindfold. You had to blink to get used to seeing light again. “Well?” Camilla demanded as she continued to grind against your crotch. “Do you like my tits?”

“Mmpph,” unable to speak, you could only nod in response. Camilla had huge, gorgeous tits. They looked divine and were by far the best part of having so many versions of her wandering around Askr. But seeing them bounce up and down inches in front of you...

*SMACK*

Camilla slapped you across the face. “You pervert! I had hoped that you would only have eyes for Corrin! I’m glad I decided to test you. I can’t imagine how my precious Corrin would feel if you ogled every woman who showed a little cleavage!” Camilla’s massive rack was hardly a little cleavage, but you weren’t in a position to argue that point.

Camilla began to grind against you a bit faster. “It’s a miracle that someone with as dirty a mind as you has been able- mmmm- has been able to last this long...” Camilla bit her lip as she moaned. She was clearly getting turned on by the situation as well, as evidenced by how she was practically humping you at this point. Your dick was rock hard, and it was getting harder to resist the carnal pleasure you desired. Between Camilla’s thinly covered pussy and her massive milkers you didn’t know how much longer you’d be able to last.

“Mmm- I’m impressed you’ve managed to last this long,” Camilla practically moaned. She stood up, finally giving your throbbing dick a break from her stimulation. “Your cock will get to rest during this next test.” She gently traced one finger over the outline of your dick, making it throb in your pants. Camilla removed the gag, allowing you to breath freely for the first time in what felt like forever. “Just because you’re faithful doesn’t mean that you’ll be a good lover for my darling sister.” Camilla stood over you with her crotch only a few inches in front of your face. You could see the outline of her soaked pussy through her thin black panties. “You will need to be able to please her as well.” Camilla pulled her panties to the side and placed her hand behind your head. She pulled your face closer. “Don’t be shy. Prove that you’ll be able to satisfy my dear Corrin.” You began to gingerly lick Camilla’s pussy. She moaned as your tongue went past her lips. She grabbed your head with both hands as she pushed your face into her core. Your tongue went to work between her legs, licking everywhere it can reach.

“Ooooh.... yes, just like that...” Camilla moaned as you dragged your tongue in circles around her clit. Her hips bucked as you lavished more attention on her clit. “Right there, ooooo, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Camilla panted as she humped your face, desperate for all the attention your tongue was giving her. “I- I’m gonna... mmmMMMM!” Camilla moaned as she climaxed, thrusting her hips into your face one final time as her orgasm crashed over her.

She let go of your head and lay down on your bed to recover. “That was- mmm- very good. I think Corrin will be pleased with your abilities.” You felt Camilla’s juices on your face. You hoped that you had finally passed her test and could go clean up.

“Now, for your final test,” Camilla said as she stood back up. You gulped, not knowing how much more stimulation you could handle. Camilla walked over to you. She pulled her tits out of her corset and kneeled in front of you. “Before I came here, I told Corrin to come see you in just over an hour.” Camilla told you as she grabbed the waist of your pants. She pulled them down to your knees, letting your rock hard erection spring free. “If you can last until she arrives, you’ll pass my test.” Camilla grabbed her tits and wrapped them around your throbbing cock. “She should be here any minute. Now me a good boy and save it for her, okay?”

Camilla started out slow, gently moving her tits up and down your shaft. You took deep breaths, trying to hold out until Corrin arrived. But it quickly became harder and harder to resist. Camilla began to pick up the pace, squeezing your cock between her tits as your tip disappeared into her breasts and resurfaced moments later. You bit your lip to stifle your moans. You could feel the pressure building in your balls. You had to hold out for Corrin...

“Mmmmmhrghgghgh!” It was too much. Everything that had been pent up during your time with Camilla came out in a depraved growl. You threw your head back as you passed the point of no return. You bucked your hips as you blew your load. You spurted rope after rope of hot cum across Camilla’s face.

“I guess you’re not as devoted to Corrin we had hoped,” Camilla declared, cum dripping down her face onto her tits. “I’ll just have to-“ She was interrupted by a knock on the door. “That must be her!” Camilla stood up. “I’ll go tell her about our discovery.” You were so worn out that you could barely even groan as she went to answer the door.

“Camilla? What’s on your face?” Corrin exclaimed in shock when her sister answered the door.

“My darling sister! After hearing that you were going on a date with our dear summoner, I decided to test his devotion to you. I discovered that-“

“Camilla, please! I’ve told you a thousand times! I’m capable of making my own decisions!” Corrin interrupted, clearly irritated by her sister’s overbearing nature.

“I know, darling. But I-“

“No! My romantic life is none of your business!”

“I only-“

“Get out!”

Camilla hesitated, unhappy that her precious Corrin continued to decide to grow up without her big sister.

“Now!”

Camilla reluctantly left Corrin with the summoner, closing the door behind her.

“When will she realize that I have to grow up at some point!” Corrin muttered under her breath. “I’m so sorry for whatever she put you through.”

“It’s not your fault. I know how overprotective she is,” you assured Corrin.

“Let’s untie you so we can have that date.”

“That would be great.”


End file.
